PS I Love You
by ShipperBody
Summary: "Hey babe... If you're reading this it means I'm gone - or Dick wanted to give it to you just to prove I'm a coward and you deserved to know. Anyway, you'll probably want to kill me when you read this..." "Jerk!" "Yeah. I know. Not funny. Sorry - I just wanted you to know that it doesn't matter where I will be, because I'll always love you, babe, and I want you to be happy (...)"
1. Prologue

Characters: Wally West/ Kid Flash & Artemis Crock/ Tigress

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Action/ Friendship/ Family/ Humor

Rate: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor PS. I Love You. I'm just a fan.

_Dying because of reasons. And this is just the prologue. I can't..._

Spitfire - after _Endgame_; DickxBabs and some other pairings included (not that important, though).

* * *

** Prologue**

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**Team Warehouse**

**June 19, 23:16 EDT**

"I'm not doing this, Wally! This is ridiculous!"

"You owe me this, Dick! I can't ask any one else about this but you, man! You're my best friend! You have to do it."

"No! You're flipping, Wally. No one is going to die, man!"

"I'm telling you just to deliver some letters for her!"

"Wally, think - just for a _frigging_ minute - and imagine myself in your place, asking you to deliver letters for Barbara when I'm gone. How'd you feel?!"

"I know it's hard, Dick, _I know_! If I didn't I'd never come this far, but I can't go fight tomorrow if you don't promise me!"

"Man, what are you-"

"Please, dude. You're the only one who can take these to her."

"…"

"I need you to do this, Dick! I need!"

"FINE!"

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Now could you stop being so morbid and get your head in the game?"

"Sure thing, dude."

"And, Wally…"

"Huh?"

"What am I going to do with these letters if you-"

"If I die?!"

"If you _don't_, genius!"

"Oh, well… I really haven't thought about this."

"Are you so sure about what will happen to you that you couldn't even know what to do with the letters if otherwise?!"

"No. I'm just sure I love Artemis and I want her to know."

"What the-"

"Whatever. Let's go. I need some more training sessions before the big deal tomorrow."

"… Oh, Wally. What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Paris**

**Eiffel**** Tower**

**June 20, 16:25 CEST**

"Wally we should probably zetatube back to Watchtower, you know? They might need some backup."

"Babe, let's stay just a little longer. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Actually… Ask something."

"… Wally…?"

"Artemis Lian Crock – will you marry me?"

"You even had to ask?!"

"The protocol, babe."

"You can be so silly when you want to."

"So… I should've done this a long time ago…"

"No kidding."

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**Mission Room **

**July 20, 16:16 EDT**

"Hey, Artemis."

"Hey - Dick?! What are you doing here? Didn't you take a break from the superhero duty?"

"Yeah, but I needed to do something around here."

"Okay."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. As possible as I can be."

"Really?"

"No. But I can't trouble everybody because of my feelings. I'm not that selfish."

"Artemis it's not selfish to be sad about your lost. It wasn't somebody we knew yesterday…"

"Are you trying to cheer me up or to bring me down?"

"… I'm sorry."

"…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know. I just can't talk about him yet, Dick. I can't."

"I know how it feels."

"Yeah. I know."

"_Tigress, you've got a mail._"

"A what?"

"_Mail._"

"Mail? Or an _E_mail?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a _mail_."

"Yeah, you'd know perfectly well about prefixes."

"Just saying…"

"A letter and a velvet box?"

"Wow. This is a very nice box."

"Dick…"

"What?"

"Do you know something about this?"

"Can't you see I'm as whelmed as you can be?"

"No."

"Sorry if I'm not _that_ convincing."

"Dick…"

"I don't know, okay?! I mean it!"

"…"

"Open it. I wanna know what it is."

"Open what?"

"The box!"

"_Hey babe… It's me, Wally_."

"**_Dick_**!"

"I'm not part of this, I _swear_!"

* * *

Reviews? Is anyone there? HEY! *echo*

See ya.


	2. Summer

**Sorry for the so late update. But I'll have to warn you this is going to happen again, because I have many things to do - yet I can't get let my fics hanging unfinished around the internet. So, I'll continue PS. I Love You, although very slowly. **

**Don't frighten, beloved readers. I promised every time I come back here, I'll bring you long enough chapters so you won't mind that much about the late updates (but they'll happen!)**

**Please, enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Summer**

* * *

She wasn't alright. No.

There was no way in between hell and heaven that she could be fine and everyone around her knew it. Yet, she was too tough to admit it to her friends. No. Not tough - she was too stubborn to worry the Team about her feels about the lost of her true love.

Right. She would be too selfish to think that her feels for Wally were greater than Bart's or Barry's or Dick's or his parents'. It was just not right for her to quit the superhero gig after doing all she has done when she had a peaceful life with him, on Palo Alto, going to Stanford, and having the normal life she's always wanted. She gave up all of this when Dick asked her to tag along on their suicide mission, when she died for all people that cared about her and the name Artemis did not belong to her anymore. She parted from her love because she wanted to feel the rush coming with the mask, to live the superhero life again and the feeling that comes when saving a life or a thousand people's lives. Hell, they had a quarrel before she was wearing the green suit on the battlefield! And all because she was being selfish and Wally wore the Kid Flash suit the other day for a family matter.

She screwed big time.

She regretted all of it. She regretted leaving the common life behind, leaving her dog and her boyfriend, leaving her family thinking she was gone, her college friends, her team friends – everyone who cared about her was fooled by a stupid need. Yes! Stupid because she had it all, she had all she needed right there with her and it was gone when Wally was gone.

He was gone. He was. He vanished on the chrysalis while trying to save the world. He was the big hero, the one saving the entire planet, everyone got to live because he died to save them and, on Artemis conception, nobody deserved to live more than him.

Yes. It was a horrible thought for a hero, for someone who saved people's lives; yet, she was so sure of it that she couldn't help all the suffering, all the anger bucking up inside her chest, building feelings she's never known – or did, but on a whole higher level much heavier to her shoulders to bear.

She wanted to stay on their apartment at Palo Alto, locked inside their small one bedroom, one bathroom loft, with her dog; watching West Side Story and Moulin Rouge, singing and crying with the actors and eating massive piles of chocolate chips ice cream with a spoon the size of her hand and being way to comfortable on the couch to care about her hygiene even for her dog – although it'd be as stinky as her.

But the truth, to be clear, Artemis didn't have the courage to go back. Not yet. Her dog, Nelson, has being taken care of by Zatanna who offered to go there whenever she needed – and she has been living on the Watchtower since coming back from the West's house. She hasn't been at their home, she still couldn't do it. As if the Watchtower had last memories of them together and she wouldn't have the time to think about him because there's always a frigging madman or woman nagging the World Peace.

Destiny had pleasure in disappointing her.

No. There was not a single minute since Wally's was gone that she didn't think about him. Everywhere, no matter when or how, she saw him – not like supernatural apparition. Flashback always showing in every corner of the hallways, every wall they've _made out_, every single kind of food. To be short, everything kept her thinking about him and there was no way she'd stand it going back to their home where there were all about them, all about their time spread on the walls, on the floor, on the bed, every damn where.

So she chose to stay there, keeping an eye on Earth and trying to keep herself sane. Because losing him was the worst thing she's ever felt and she doesn't wish it for anybody, no matter if it's a bad guy. It's like ripping off your heart, throwing it on the pavement while breaking it in tiny pieces spread all over the street and flowing away with the nasty wind.

Sum up: she'd never be able to put it all back to one piece. There'd be always something missing and there'd be no one who could replace it, nor anything. Not ever. Even dying would be less painful than him being dead. And there was no one who'd disagree with her, because Wally was the heart of the Team – at least back on the days.

He was kind and funny, even though he'd be a little peevish some of the times – but who isn't? They're all humans (even M'gann has her flaws). He could be obnoxious about something, but he always had a huge heart full of passion to his work and to people. He wanted to save them all, he wanted to go on even if they couldn't; he wanted to be the hero all the time and that's the main reason the Team looked for courage to keep moving on him, when there were desperate times.

Wally never gave up on anything, and he died to show all of them, the heroes, how to do it right.

He was so much the heart of the Team that when he and Artemis left, Dick told them sometimes the heroes didn't find inspiration to move – not because they didn't want to go, but they were scared to fight for a lost cause and not go back to their complex world. And then Dick told the couple that the Team missed them a lot, they should go back and Artemis tried to convince her boyfriend to abide her ideas.

Wally was very sure to say no every damn time – sometimes really rude; sometimes just too tired to argue. He didn't want to go back, just if there was a real emergency and everybody he loved was in a big trouble. He liked being normal, hanging out with civilians, playing cards on Sunday nights with his college friends and doing homework all night long with Artemis – even though most of the night was spent on something else much more related to physical exercising.

Yeah. He liked it. He enjoyed having lunch with his parents once a week and passing by at Crock's apartment twice a month because it was too far and they have to act like civilians – not telling everyone they could travel around the entire planet in five seconds through teleporting stations of zeta radiation. He liked having to care about normal problems as how to deal with the bills on the end of the month and how to teach a dog to catch the stick when they were on the park.

He loved that life and Artemis had to destroy it.

Now all she thought about was going back on the time and fix it. Just like Bart did it. If only she could do it… At least Wally would be around and nothing would hurt anymore.

Now she starts to cry lowly on her bedroom at the Watchtower, sobbing quietly as if she could wake somebody. Her heart aches and her throat gets dry while her face gets wet with all the salty tears running down her cheeks to her pillow and she's on a fernery position, covered on the clean sheets and on the darkness with this empty room.

She could see Wally on the doorway playing with the lock buttons and stumbling on some troublesome colored stuff which would shut the power of the Watchtower. Then he looked back at her, smiling sheepishly and blinking one of his apple green eyes to her. His strawberry auburn hair messed and pointing everywhere with his naked chest full of freckles ready to come back to their bed after she crackles about what he's done.

_God_, what would she do without him? How could she live without him? It's already been a month and she couldn't even stand right on her feet.

_Oh, Wally…_

* * *

**Watchtower**

**Mission Room**

**July 20, 16:16 EDT**

* * *

She's finally back from KeystoneCity. Back from Wally's one month's mass. It was sad and the priest said beautiful things about him, because he was a well-known kid of the block and he didn't deserve to die like that.

And that's why Artemis was a bit pissed about what his parents' had to tell the people how their son passed away. For the civilian, Wally West, the smart boy from Keystone who was accepted on Stanford in the science sect, the boy who grew up so fast and used to run for the school on the championships, the boy who was gentle with the old and nice to the others, died on a car crash while going back home from class.

_A car crash?! A fucking car crash?! Seriously?! _Artemis repeated to herself after his parents' told her to play along. She knew Canary had the idea, but let's be serious for just once! Wally West was a _hero_, he did not died of a stupid car crash! He disintegrated on the wind while trying maintain the Earth existing and he shouldn't even have died of that! He's done it plenty of times.

If Artemis was warned about ideas for Wally's death, she'd be sure to make his death as honorable as possible – she hasn't come up with something yet, but she wouldn't suggest anything like an accident. He was very well informed about the risks and he took it. However, as Artemis thought more and more about it, she just got to the conclusion that any form of Wally's death would never suit him. He was just the perfect idea of being born, growing up and living life as full as possible, and dying on the white house's porch, sitting on the rocking chair, chubby, white hair, wrinkles on his face and holding her hands with a bright smile on his freckled tanned face.

_Just not acceptable._

Artemis didn't have the guts to get to the common room where everybody waited for her to talk about some buffering the other night. She crossed the mission room until she was messing with some computer programs and watching Lex Luthor lecturing on the political channel. She wore a neckline black tube dress hitting her knees, on high heels, her brown leather purse over the keyboard table and her hair was wore on a beautiful bun. She looked really beautiful that night and she was complimented by her friends and some of Wally's neighbors who came to give the family some support.

She was absent-minded for a short while, her dark grey irises contoured by black eyeliner almost blank of emotions, her full, pink mouth downwards and that weird feeling surrounding her. She was not okay.

A month has passed and it still feels like today he was holding her for a moment than gone forever.

The computer announced the arrival of someone, but Artemis wasn't paying attention to whoever got in. She'd pretend she was too busy checking on Luthor to care about whatever someone had to tell her. She'd just tell the person to go to the common room and ask somebody else to do it. She was intolerant and sad. Nothing would make her feel better.

"Hey, Artemis." That raspy _just-got-out-of-puberty_ kind of voice warned her that someone really dear to her just arrived and she hasn't seen him today because he wasn't on the mass. Another reason to piss her of.

She turned around to face the ebony haired tall young man, wearing his police officer suit, taking out his cap while he made his way towards her. His light blue eyes sad and almost ashamed of seeing her there. Yet, not at all surprised. He smiled small to her, his shoulders down and his presence quiet unusual around the Watchtower.

Okay. He had a reason not to show up, but still. She was pissed and if he said anything stupid, she'd load it out on him.

"Dick, what are you doing around here?" he bit his lower lip and she continued, not moving a muscle "Didn't you take a break of the hero duty?" she arched one of her suggestive brows and he shrugged.

"I am. I kinda had something to do around here." She nodded, accepting that answer. He had to check on Barbara – he came once in awhile, but she never got to see him because she wanted to stay alone on the training room or on her own bedroom.

"Okay." She smiled small and turned back to the computer. Something told her they weren't done yet.

"_So…_ How are you doing?"

_Shit._ She muttered to herself and turned around to face him again, he was closer now.

She showed him a halfhearted smile, gesticulating "Fine." And he tried to smile back until she continued to talk "As possible as I can be."

He was already really close to run away now. _Shit_. She crinkled her nose.

He stared right through her dark irises, daring her to tell the truth or himself, the former Boy Wonder, would find a way to figure it out "Really?" he arched one of his thick black eyebrows.

He really was a little _fucker_ when it came to that.

"No." she breathes hard through her nostrils, keeping the gaze to his pretty dazzling blue orbs "But I don't want to trouble everybody about my feelings." He made a comprehensive expression "I'm not that selfish." And he was back at frowning at her.

"Artemis" she didn't like the leader tone – she'd say _bossy_ – coming out of his mouth. He wasn't her boss anymore, her chief. She didn't owe him explanations. He was just her friend and he hasn't been that good of a friend for a good and great month on her thoughts "It's not selfish to be sad about your lost." She rolled her sad eyes "It wasn't someone we knew yesterday…" it didn't matter. He wouldn't change her mind this way.

She narrowed her fine eyes and clenched her teeth "Are you trying to cheer me up or to bring me down, _Grayson_?"

He closed his eyes, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, trying to keep the sadness away. Then he was back meeting her eyes and his smile faded away "I'm sorry." She bit on her lower lip, feeling her eyelids trembling and her hands shaking. She felt bad and she wasn't being fair. Dick missed Wally too, he was sad because he was gone – he even was gone from the Team after July 4th because he couldn't be there without Wally. It was just nasty of Artemis to say such a thing "I didn't mean to-"

"I know" she raised a hand, stopping him from apologizing. She turned back to the computer because it was hard to face Dick after being mean to him "I just…" she sighed, rubbing her face and keeping the few messed locks coming down from the hairdo away from her face "Can't talk about him yet, Dick." She saw him nodding on profile "I can't."

"I know how it feels." He said caringly.

"Yeah" she looked back at him, a small and grateful smile rising on her cheeks and making Dick's sad, puppy face becoming brighter "I know."

She wouldn't thank him for understanding her. It wasn't a matter of being polite or anything. They were friends, for more than five years now, and they knew each other very well to know what made sense and what was just bickering. They were older and they understood each others reason to say or do something. They just shared a horrible feeling that moment and there were no words that could make it different or painless.

"_Tigress_" the mechanical sound coming from the speakers warned her and she looked up automatically. Dick did too "_You have received a mail."_

"A _what_?"

"_A mail._"

"Mail?" she wondered "Or _E_mail?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a mail." Dick manifested and Artemis arched one of her suggestive browns

The computer finished announcing and the floor next to Artemis and Dick opened, a table rising from the ground with a letter and a velvet red box over it coming slowly into sight. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping to see – actually, neither of the young heroes ever knew how the mail was delivered on the Watchtower and it was rather exaggerated on Dick's point of view. Also, when he saw the letter, nets started to connect the reminiscing dots of the smart Grayson's conclusion and the blanks in the between, fulfilled, answered him all he needed to know.

He knew whose letter came from. The only problem was he didn't know who sent it, because the letters his best friend asked him to deliver were on his apartment, locked on seven keys at his secret vault underneath his wooden floor.

The bastard probably asked someone else to keep it a secret so Dick wouldn't figure it out who did it.

Well, as long as all the blame came upon his shoulders, he was fine. He could, at least, say he wasn't the guilty for all the accusations – yet.

But Artemis fierce gaze fell upon his young man face, alarming him. Her eyebrows arching surprised, her hazel eyes widening and narrowing – the sign she was going to judge him "Yeah…" her suggestive voice came out and Dick prepared for the attack "You'd know perfectly well about prefixes."

"Just saying…" He looked away briefly.

"A letter and a velvet box?" she played with the soft object between her rough, calloused fingers.

"Wow…" Dick wondered, trying to keep her away from clicking her misleading thoughts (sorta) towards him "This is a very nice box."

"Dick…"

"What?" and Artemis was shocked about his expressions – or the lack of information coming out of them. She started to frown and the former Boy Wonder would have a big trouble trying to get out of her eyes, staring daggers on him.

"Do you know anything about this?" she stepped closer to him, grabbing the box and showing it as if she'd throw it at him.

"Can't you see I'm as whelmed as you can be?!" he overreacts the tone of his voice and she keeps doubtful about his intentions.

At least once he wasn't guilty.

"No."

He pouts "Sorry if I'm not _that_ convincing." On an outraged tone.

"Dick…" her singsong voice was frightening.

"I don't know, okay?!" he alerted, throwing his hands on the air in signal of honesty "I mean it!" She kept gazing at him, demanding the truth she wanted to hear. He was the one to get pissed now "Open it. I wanna know what it is." He gesticulated towards the mail, changing the subject slightly.

"Open what?"

"The box!" And as soon as she opened the little box a recording began.

"_Is it working?_" that familiar voice making her heart flip inside her chest and her breath was taken away. She gazed at Dick, his blue eyes as shocked as hers, but she was sure he could be lying. "_Testing One, Testing Two…_" Artemis glanced again at Dick, her hand in her heart, her knees trembling and warning her of the fall "_Okay!_ _Hey babe… It's me, Wally_."

"**_Dick_**!" she screamed at the ebony haired man and the younger lad shot his hands in the air, as astonished as she was.

"I'm not part of this, I _swear_!"

Artemis gulped and she continued to hear her love's voice through the velvet box, although she didn't really pay attention to what was inside the box yet – she just met the emerald lightning prominent from the duo and crossed golden ring shining more than stars behind her, in the wide open Space.

Her eyes widened and her free hand went to her lips, she didn't know what to think. Her watery eyes flashing up at Dick's face, he had seen the ring too, but he was stunned as gazing at her. He didn't know about this, at least.

"_Sorry if I just startled you with this huge ring. I told Barry it was very big to you, but after awhile imagining it in your ring finger, I just couldn't really keep the smile of my face and my heart from racing._" Artemis had already started to cry while this and Dick stood by her "_Sorry also if you're really listening to this. Something probably happened to me and someone dear to me decided it was the time to let you know how much you are important for me, Artemis._" Her grey eyes wondered at Dick's face but his eyebrows answered her that he didn't really send the letter and the velvet box "_Not Dick, Artemis. He didn't have the guts to do it._" Now it was Dick's chance to glare at the box with a very unhappy expression in his face, Artemis too touched to even glance at her friend "_Sorry, dude. I knew I'd have to ask someone else to help me in this, even though you promised you would._"

"You asshole." Dick muttered, his eyes sad and whelmed at the same.

_"I _am_ an asshole. Still you guys can't get over the Wall-man, huh?!_" Someone came by the zeta-tubes but the duo didn't change their gazes from the little box.

"Not funny, Wallace." Artemis replied, sobbing after.

"_I know. Not funny, babe. I'm sorry, okay?_" Artemis shook her head, looking away and seeing Megan and Conner alongside Kaldur coming from the Zeta-tubes.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at them both, their friends with that mourning face.

"Wally screwed up. Big time!" Dick replied, very annoyed, holding Artemis and caressing her arms.

And the trio looked at the fancy ring inside the red velvet box, listening to a low sizzle warning them of a recording and the letter closed written Artemis in its correspondent, all of their eyes widening at once.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Megan managed to say, shutting her mouth with her hands as Conner and Kaldur were way taken aback to say anything.

"_Either way, I know it's very inappropriate showing you this now, after I've… Well…_" he gulped and hesitated saying the words "_You know. To come up with something like this and not being really myself to show you that._" His voice fluttered a bit and all of their friends could hear the emotion coming from his recorded declaration "_But I-I just couldn't go without you knowing that there was anyone more important than you in my life, Artemis, and I wouldn't be able to go in peace if you didn't see it with your own beautiful, stormy grey eyes I love so much._" Artemis felt her head hit Dick's shoulder, her eyes still at the ring. Megan was also in tears "_And I would love to ask you this while staring at your beautiful flushed and proud face, and having you in my arms._

_"Artemis, I may be the greatest jerk in the entire universe,"_

"Not as much of a jerk as you could have been." Artemis managed to say and she heard him laugh through that.

_"I know very well you will say something like 'Not as much of a jerk as you could have been', but, babe, learn to accept when I admit I'm being something bad. You've always told me I had a very big ego_." Artemis smiled in Dick's chest, hiding her face while the others had this very sad smile on their lips "_Anyways, Artemis, I bought this ring the suicide mission day, after knowing it was a success. Do you know what went through my head when I bought it?_

"_Actually I kind of made a deal with God that I'd give it to you if you came back to me safe and sound._" And her legs couldn't carry her anymore, so her weight was all on Dick's strong acrobat arms while she sobbed and gasped, paying attention to every word the lighthearted voice of her love told her, even though he was as nervous as he had been in their first time. She heard Megan sob too and Kaldur rubbed his eyes, very manly, while Dick sniffed in her golden hair _"And I'll break the deal because I want to delay it until we are on July 4__th__, celebrating the team's five years of many successful missions and lifelong friends, also it would be our engaging party._"

"Wally…" Conner grunted, very uncomfortable with his friend's confession and holding Megan very tightly to his arms, scared she'd slip away just like he did to Artemis.

"_I guess…" his voice a bit distant "Some things just can't happen the way we want it, but I just want you, Artemis, to know that you are the one I'd spent my life with because the kind of love I have for you is the afterlife sort of._" Artemis rubbed her nose, sniffing and sinking in Dick's chest "_Lame, but true, babe._" Dick did smile at that because Wally couldn't be serious for such a long time "_So, I'm probably a little late, but babe, I love you, and you'll probably get really mad at me for doing this. However, I know how much you love me and how much you would be sad after I was gone…_"

_Devastated would place it better, Wallace._ Artemis thought rather raw at his choose of words, because he knew what he meant for her.

"_So I decided I'd do something for you to get back to the snarky, hotheaded and smoking hot archer of our Team! Although I'm really worried about your uniform… It shows a lot of skin._" Artemis rolled her eyes, letting go of Dick, finally, managing to put herself together and glancing over her friends, Kaldur holding a grin while Conner had this melancholic laughter on his throat and Megan smiled widely, although the shallow amber eyes. Dick put his hands in his pockets, looking down and smiling at this sudden change of subject as if nothing had happened and the Wally West was still there with them. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the deceased redhead to continue his speech "_Maybe we'll discuss it later. Right now, you're going to pretend this recording never came to you, because you have a letter to read – and I recommend you to read it alone because… Well… I'm not quite sure if you'll like to read our intimacy to the guys. No offense, everyone, but I kind of wrote some saucy stuff in that and I think Megan would probably collapse in our embarrassment._" Everyone laughed, including the voice in the tape "_Then, you'll go out with your girl friends because they love you very much and I don't trust Jade to hang out alone with you._"

"He's kinda right, y'know?" Dick told Artemis and the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"_Get all dressed up so you can go out with Megan, Zatanna, Raquel, Babs and Karen, Cassie and Dinah. You can even call Jade to join you! Have fun, babe. I want you to laugh because I love you and I don't want you to mourn over me forever!_" his voice was excited as he encouraged her and Artemis only noticed Megan next to her when the auburn haired gentle Martian had her green hand on Artemis' shoulder, supporting her and smiling at her, tears still trimming down her face.

"Are you that wittingly to me get free of thoughts of you, Wallace?" Artemis wondered loudly, narrowing her shallow eyes at the velvet box.

"_Babe, don't think I want you to forget me. _Never forget me_, by the way!_" Artemis promised after that desperate warning of his and Dick giggled a bit at how childish Wally sounded "_I just want you to smile again and be yourself, as if I were right in front of you._"

"But you aren't anymore, loser." She mumbled to the velvet box.

"_Even if you can't see me, Miss Congeniality, I am right in front of you, opening my heart and willing to see you happy._" He sighed and turned his tune towards someone else than Artemis "_Could any of you guys put some sense in her for me, please?_" all of them nodded and Artemis frowned at them.

"Traitors…" She muttered, rather happier than before, and heard them share a joyful laughter.

Wally also laughed "_Megan, please, be the cheerful girl you are and dress up Artemis in something less gloomy than all the black clothes she's wearing now._" Megan was crying and smiling, nodding and saying she'd do it for him, no doubts "_And, Kaldur, the fierce leader, my dear friend, let my beloved one take a break from the hero business, will you? I'm pretty sure your poetic heart will agree with this._"

"Needless to ask, my friend." Kaldur answered, startling Artemis after that. She was about to disagree, yet the dark-skinned handsome blonde didn't let her talk "You'll go out tonight, Artemis. This is an _order_ if you have any objections." She wanted to send daggers at the lovely leader, but she only smiled genuinely at his warm face.

"_Grumpy Conner, for the love of God, promises me you'll kick all the assholes that try to harm my beautiful lady tonight._"

"Ahead of you in this, Wall-man." Conner said and everyone laughed. He had his knowing gaze in Artemis and she cried again, seeing as he winked one of his blue eyes at her, making her laugh.

"_Richard _Dick_ Grayson, not saying a bad word for Megan's sake._" Wally started, making the ebony hair young man swift in his place, holding the emotion "_Take my girl to a reputable, fun place! Don't let her leave there until she's charged back home, drunk and smiling – no exceptions!_" Artemis looked at Dick and the young man's had this grin in his face.

"Oh, please! You're _underestimating_ me, heavy in _under_, if you think I'd let her leave without having fun."

"Hey!" Artemis complained "I'm _right_ here!" they laughed even though she was quite serious at the moment.

"_Babe, don't worry! I have a brilliant plan and you'll hear of me a lot during this whole year._" Artemis frowned at that and everyone stopped laughing, paying attention to his very words "_It'll be amazing and you'll be fine, don't worry. Also, babe, don't try to find out how the letters and the gifts will get to you. It is really a master-piece of geniality from the Wall-man here who took a lot of mind blowing before reaching it. So, do _not_ spoil it_!

"_And, Artemis, I love you very much and I will always love you._"

With this, the recording was over and Artemis didn't know what to do. Her knees were shaking, but she had strength enough to stand her ground. Her friends were smiling at her, those genuine and satisfied smiles as if what Wally have done wasn't as bad of an idea as it seemed. And Dick was there, sending her the supportive gaze he always had towards her.

So she knew whatever she'd choose to do he'd be there, all of them – even Wally would be, like he had just said.

They waited the blonde, shallow eyed girl to decide what she'd do and Artemis had made up her mind.

She grabbed the letter and the velvet box, stormed towards her dorm and she heard her friends celebrating for her – Megan jumped, cheering and laughing while hugging Dick tightly because he was closer to her; Dick hugged Megan and made some clever joke that made Kaldur and Conner share a crackle with him; Conner did this punch in the air, celebrating and, then, was tapped in the shoulder by Kaldur who hugged Dick and Superboy at the same time.

They were finally together and Artemis could feel, as she walked back to her room, even though in tears of all kinds of feelings towards her stupid deceased boyfriend, that his apple green orbs were looking at her back, his presence next to their friends and enjoying her surrender at their cares.

"Fine, _Wall-man_! I'll do what you want, but you better not make me regret it." She said before entering in her messed up room and sitting on their bed, preparing herself for the letter.

She unsealed the letter, opening the cream paper within it. The typical handwriting of the redheaded speedster described him so much she let some of her tears fall over the black ink letters.

While reading the top of it she saw a title, underlined roughly to point out how important that was. Soon after starting reading, Artemis was sobbing again, feeling the hot, salty drops dripping in the paper.

He was so stupid! Gosh, she missed him so much!

* * *

**_The Vows of a Speedster in Love_**

_Beloved Artemis, _

_When I first met you, I never thought we'd actually be so involved in our currently relationship. _

_You see, for many reasons, in the beginning, we were always fighting over silly things and bickering over things we didn't agree at all - although I'm pretty sure you disagreed with me because you liked to be the wandering contradiction. _

_Yet, here I am standing, writing you the most stupid and the most honest vows of love that I've never felt before. _

_ Artemis, I can't really point out when I fell in love with you, but I can point out how I did it and why I'll keep on loving you until the end of times._

_You are my Beautiful, mysterious hero from Bialya and no one's taking that away from me_

_You have the wondering, curious mind that tempted mine to believe in magic. And thanks to that, Nabu also has a very important role in this; I'm a great fan of it now._

_You have grown fond of me when we used to hang out alone in the cave, watching movies, playing cards and video-games, eating, mostly, and sharing name titles for each of the Team's Souvenirs. _

_Although you deny it, you love my geek self!_

_You don't have to be insecure about yourself because you are the most talented archer I've ever met – no offense to Uncle Ollie or Roy. _

_You are stunning wearing your hair down._

_You are dazzling with your hair on the ponytail._

_You are gorgeous wearing only my tracking T-shirt and I can't even make out words to describe it now. _

_You are the reason I decided to take a break from the hero gig because I couldn't see you getting hurt anymore without feeling the need to kill the bastard that bruised your body. So, yeah, Artemis. I would kill for you if I had to._

_And above all you are my Spitfire and you won't let me get away with nothing because you are the most incredible being that can be harsh and gentle at the same time._

_So, Artemis Liam Crock, what do you say, babe? Would you be joining your teeth brush with mine? Would you stand up my snoring self while I sleep when I'm old? (And don't say I already snore! People have to think I'm the perfect man, babe!) Would you mother my children? Would you promise me you'd love me until the end of times?_

_Would you marry me, Artemis? _

_Please – pretty please, say yes! Say you'd marry me and bear with me for the rest of our days, and grow old with me and make me the happiest being in the entire and wide universe!_

_I can't wait to see you again, babe. Please wait my next letter. Promise me you won't find out how I'm sending them and promise you'll live your life how you used to when I was with you, because, babe! I'm right here! Right here, with you, brushing you hair until you are fallen asleep; kissing you whenever you do the most absurdly cute thing ever with your nose when you can't understand something, primarily; looking after you from whatever or whoever dare laying a hand on you, babe! _

_Just be patient. I'll see you soon._

_Wallace Rudolph West __**a.k.a.**__ The _Wall_-man._

**P.S.: I Love You!**

* * *

**Reviews, please! :)**

**See you guys! **


End file.
